Kaoru's Past Rewritten
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: I had to rewrite this, I'm not changing alot  the action will stay the same  but I will change the errors I made. The errors from before were never my fault, my computer was deleteing words and such.


Um-mm...sorry people but I never did write it yet.I did the first time but the screen changed and was all the real story! I had wrote it but I am changing the errors and such.

* * *

Kaoru's Past- Sadness begins

One day, the three heroines walked down the streets and sidewalks to reach the Lab to see the Rowdy ruffs. After the war between Him and the girls were done, they bonded. Soon they paired up with is going out with each other. Kaoru is going out with Butch, or formally known as Jiro in regular form. Boomer is finally with Miyako, being all the time he was fighting with Takka to be with Miyako. His name is Tiyako. Though, as odd as it is, Momoko and Brick were not together. Brick or Akemi which is his formal name, is really into Kaoru, not Momoko. They were heading to the lab, until that is, when Momoko spots some gold around Kaoru's neck. She narrowed her eyes to see it better. She made out the shape now, the heart.

Momoko had told Miyako what she saw around Kaoru's neck. She explained clearly, and even planned to take it away from Kaoru when she's not looking.

"You can't be serious," Miyako said in a whisper to her pink eyed friend. "It's her's Momoko. I can't go through with this. I'm not involved in this."

"Are you sure?" Momoko said, smirking while whispering to the naive girl. "It's a very pretty one that's gold and..."Momoko was cut off by Miyako soon.

"I'm in if it makes you happy." Miyako whispered, in defeat of coarse. She knows deep in her heart that this is wrong, but knows  
Momoko well enough so she done what Momoko told her to do, she went behind Kaoru.

"Kaoru, how did you do in your game? I mean, how much did you score against the other team?" Momoko asked, trying to buy time for Miyako so Miyako can take the item off of Kaoru.

"Why do you want to know?"Kaoru asked, curiously at her friend. She placed her hands on her hips, in a suspicious way mostly.

"I just want to we're friends after all. Aren't we supposed tell each other what's happening?" Momoko countered, hoping that Kaoru didn't find out about the plan just yet.

"Okay then, since it's kinda true, I'll answer. Well, my team had won 10 to 4 against the weakest soccer team."Kaoru answered, Miyako took off the neck lass carefully,  
leaving a tickle behind.

"Good bye!"Momoko said, rather idiotically.

"Um..Momoko were going to the lab remember?"Kaoru said, she was getting worried about her friend.

"Oh...yeah!I just forgotten that, sorry." Momoko said quickly. Kaoru's curiousness and auspiciousness grew bigger when she heard that.

"Wow Momoko's acting strange again." Kaoru had thought. "Mumm...maybe a sugar rush? Well, since it's Momoko that might be it." Kaoru sighed at that though. "Wait, hadn't I felt a tickle on me? Naw, maybe I was just thinking that." She thought, she got rid of the thought soon about the tickle. She still had the thoughts that Momoko was being sugar crazy.

"Kaoru!We're here!" She heard Miyako say, this made Kaoru stop thinking for a moment.

"Kaoru!Your finally here!" A voice said, the voice was behind Kaoru. She turned around to see who had said that. The voice  
was had been shown to be Kaoru's boyfriend, Butch. Butch raced over to Kaoru and and hugged her tightly in a loving way.

"I came here with a win!" Kaoru said happily, she smiled. "Yeah! It was amazing how we won." She realized soon that her necklass isn't on her neck anymore.

"Where's my necklass?"Kaoru said quickly to herself mostly, but they didn't notice.

She quickly noticed her friend, Momoko, give Brick/Akemi a thing made of gold. She quickly realized that Momoko had her necklass.

"She stole it!I know that it's mine due to the initials on the front of the neck lass, which is KKM. That stands for Kaoru Katherine Mastubara." [though her name isn't Kaoru, her  
name is Katherine but Katherine is almost like a middle name, despite that her middle name is Angela.]Kaoru thought, then she realized something. "That was why I felt a sudden  
tickle!"

Kaoru heard Brick say in a tone that was filled with curiousness and a bit of shock. "Why does it have the initials, KKM, on it Momoko?"

"Umm..." Momoko said at first.

"Think Momoko, think of something!" Momoko thought desperately to herself.

"Um...I bought it with the initials on it, it came that way." Momoko said fast, she had no other way of telling him.

"That's not her's to give!"

Kaoru had shouted that, though no one would have guessed it was her who said that.

"Kaoru..did YOU say that?" Butch asked, his voice was filled with shock.

"Yeah, I had shouted that," Kaoru answered. The red group, the blue couple, and Butch stared wide eyed at her. She really hated people when they just stared at her. Kaoru tried to not get mad at the staring.

"I bought it!" She told Kaoru. Kaoru rolled her eyes in response.

"If that's so, then you have to tell me. Why dose it have my initials on it?" Kaoru pointed out. Her with hands were placed on her hips again, but this time it had made it a sign that she was really angry.

"No, it dosen't have your initials!" Momoko said, though she knew it was Kaoru's, but she surely doesn't want to give this fight up for that.

"What!" Kaoru said in anger and hate now. "My name is Kaoru Katherine Mastubara! Well...Kaoru's my nickname but still, my mom engraved it as Kaoru and not Angela as a middle name!"Kaoru said in really pissed of way.

"Catherine starts with a C not a K!"

"So your saying my dead mother named me wrong?"Kaoru spat, her temper rising as she fought and bickered with the pink eyed girl.

"I don't care about your mom," Momoko said in a foolish manner. She had not wanted to go where she was about to go.

Kaoru glared at Momoko, her eyes narrowed as she heard Momoko complete what she was saying.

"At least you didn't see her die and done nothing to help her." This is what Momoko hadn't planned on doing..or saying to her face anyways.

"I have!But you won't understand that would you?" Kaoru replied, her hands in fists, her teeth were clenched together in anger, grinding.

Momoko couldn't reply to what Kaoru said. Kaoru walked to Momoko in rage. Kaoru lifted her up mad.

"You don't know how it's like seeing her lying on the ground in the pool of her own blood. I couldn't help her!"

Momoko cringed as she was being held and being yelled at.

"I always wanted to be you. All happy on your birthday, unlike me who never had one that I liked or even dared enjoyed!" Kaoru's grip on Momoko  
tightened. Kaoru felt the urge to both cry in rage and sadness, but she hadn't dared to. "You'll never learn or know how it feels." Kaoru dropped Momoko roughly and grabbed the neck lass out of Brick's hands and ran off in a fit of anger and sadness. She dashed away and never turned back to look at the faces of her friends.

* * *

Cps Nina:CLIFF HANGER!  
Cps Nicole:They know that.  
Cps Nina:I just felt like saying that!  
Cps Annie:Please comment please before I have to kill my sisters.  
Both Nina and Nicole:[shrinks away]  
Cps Toya:[holds a sign up] COMMENT FOR COOKIES.  
Cps Annie:[anime dew drop appears]


End file.
